I'm not a masochist!
by macstooge
Summary: Leon knows that Cloud's sexual preferences aren't normal but Cloud insists he's run of the mill vanilla... cloudxleon leonxcloud First fanfic, R&R highly welcomed. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

"Cloud, babe. It's not a bad thing. Don't get so worked up about it. A deep voice reasoned. The blonde man in question, whipped his head around. "I'm not a masochist, Leon!" He yelled, defending his pride. Leon rolled his eyes, and grunted in acknowledgement. "Leon, don't give me that. I'm not a masochist!" The blonde whined. The brunette nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to bed, Cloud." He murmured and made his way upstairs to their shared bedroom. "Leon, wait for me!" The blonde yelled.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

The sound of leather against skin sounded harsh in the cool quiet of the bare room. Besides the soft smack of the leather, there was an occasional moan and heavy breathing along with the begging and pleading of the impatient man.

_"Uh, please! Uhnnn, god. Please." _

The breathy whimpers were almost too much as Leon brought the cat 'o' nine tails down against Cloud's bare back. Relishing in the reddened and scored skin, he leant down to lick a welt that had split open and had begun to bleed. Licking away the blood, his tongue started to invade the wound, trying to lick deeper into the opened skin.

_"Oh, god. P-please! I..I..Ah!"_

Cloud arched his back into his partner's tongue, striving for the sharp teeth hidden behind full lips. Realising what his lover was after, Leon smirked into the wound before savagely biting into the wound. The blonde man let out a piercing shriek and buckled under the taller man, gasping , letting small moans fill the air. Biting the wound caused blood to flow and pool into Leon's mouth, running out and smearing against his lips. He pulled away from Cloud, letting the blood run down his mouth.

_"Vrrr...Vrr...Vrr" Thwack!_

The blonde heard a familiar vibrating sound as he felt the taller man remove himself off of his bloodied back. Suddenly he was flipped over, his back shoved into the already dirtied sheets of the bed. Looking up at the brunette, he noticed he had exchanged the cat 'o' nine tails for a small rounded silver object, roughly the size of his palm. The blonde stiffened, his excitement rushing to his stomach and groin. Leon placed the small bullet shaped object next to the blonde's hip on the bed, kneeling in front of the panting blonde's spread legs. He firmly grabbed Cloud's legs, hoisting them over his own, pulling the blonde closer to him. He heard Cloud's hitched breaths and took in the sight in front of him; the vigorous hours of foreplay had Cloud in a daze, he was covered in sweat, semen, blood and his face was wet from crying. Leon felt his cock harden and strain against his leather pants, he was going to have to hurry.

_"Splish..Splish..Schlip..."_

Leon picked up a bottle and quickly slicked his fingers. Throwing the bottle next to the vibrator, he shoved his forefinger inside the blonde's entrance. Cloud arched his back in surprise, releasing a full throated moan from his pouty lips. Looking down at the man in between his spread legs, Cloud let his glazed, lust-filled eyes rake hungrily over Leon's tanned body. The brunette was only wearing his leather pants, which clung to his hips like a second skin, leaving Cloud to eye off his chest. Noticing the blonde's insatiable gaze, Leon took that moment to thrust his middle finger into Cloud's tight entrance. Arching back painfully, Cloud dug his nails into his hips, moaning louder. The brunette noted the red crescent marks on his lover's hips and removed his fingers swiftly.

_"W-why?! Ahh! Ahhhh." _

Cloud's disappointed cries pushed Leon to grab the vibrator and forcefully push it into his entrance in an effort to quieten his needy boyfriend. Switching it onto the medium setting, the brunette then leant over to brush his lips against Cloud's quivering ones. The blonde attacked Leon's mouth, licking his own blood off of his lover's lips. Leon grunted into the persistent mouth, taking the chance to nip at Cloud's bottom lip. Leaning into the kiss, Cloud managed to wrap his long legs around the brunette's waist, accidentally setting the vibrator onto the highest setting. Leon pulled back from the kiss with a low groan as the vibrations against his hardened cock became intense. Spasming on the bed, Cloud hastily ground his weeping cock into the zipper of Leon's pants in an effort to orgasm. Realising that grinding wasn't easing his frustrations, Cloud began to sob, helplessly rolling his hips upwards in a silent plea. Leon couldn't help but grind his clothed cock into the blonde's twitching ass, slamming against his pleasure ridden body as he felt an overwhelming need to orgasm. Letting out a surprised moan, Cloud wrapped his hands around his weeping erection, needily. With a screech of a relief, the smaller man came in thick white ribbons, spurting his essence over his already covered body and his boyfriend's face. Cloud gazed at Leon, through half lidded eyes, panting heavily. Ignoring the cum running down his face, the brunette rubbed rough hands against his lover's eyes, wiping away the forgotten frustrated tears.

_"Vrr...Vrr...Vrr." _

Watching with an amused expression, Leon saw his lover's abused cock become hard once again. Letting a small chuckle escape his lips, the brunette untangled his lover's legs from his waist. Spreading the blonde's legs, Leon managed to pull the vibrator out with a soft wet _'schloop'. _Cloud whimpered slightly. "What? You miss the vibration already, baby?" Leon mocked, placing the still vibrating sex toy just outside his twitching entrance. Cloud moaned, rocking his ass against the vibrator. The brunette pushed the tip of the toy into the entrance before removing it. Cloud whined loudly, reaching a shaking hand out, groping his boyfriend's leg, urging him to continue. Leon chuckled darkly, rubbing his lover's hand and dragging the toy against his once again weeping cock slowly. The blonde stiffened in pleasure before relaxing and rocking against the toy again, moaning louder this time. Moving the toy to rub around his lover's thighs, Leon leant down to suck harshly on the head of Cloud's cock. "Ah! Leon! Oh my god!" Cloud screamed as he came into the mouth of his unrelenting lover. Leon licked his lips before rubbing his hands on his blonde boyfriend's thighs. "I want to fuck your ass till you bleed, Cloud." The brunette whispered, aggressively. Cloud could only manage to nod, wordlessly.

_Smack! "Ah!" Smack! "Leon!" Smack!_

Leon had flipped his lover over, shoving his face into the bloodied sheets. Grabbing his hips, the brunette adjusted his weak lover's legs until he was directly in between them. Giving a swift slap to one of the reddened cheeks, Leon basically ripped his leather pants down to his knees and in one quick motion, shoved his length into his lover's abused entrance. Feeling his boyfriend's body give a violent shudder, Leon stilled his erection, revelling in the tight warmth. "Leon." Cloud begged. The brunette began slowly to thrust in and out of his lover, purposely missing that orgasmic bundle of nerves. "Leon!" Cloud called, shrilly, lifting his head out of the pillow. Smirking, Leon merely shoved his boyfriend's face back into the pillow, roughly. Wrapping his hands around the pale and slim hips, the brunette adjusted his position. With a small sigh of contentment, the blonde shook his ass suggestively at Leon, urging the older man. The taller man snaked one of his hands to entangle in the tousled blonde spikes, fiercely pulling the locks as he thrust into the tight ring of muscle. Cloud's hands never left his cock as he fisted his erection. Leon couldn't stop himself or to control his wild plunging, as he angled himself to hit Cloud's prostate with each unruly movement. The blonde's erratic moaning and rocking of his hips signalled yet another orgasm as his prostate was abused. "Ah, Cloud. I love fucking you like this, like an animal." Leon grunted, loosening his grip on the blonde's sweat drenched hair. Cloud turned his head to the side and with a seductive moan, he meowed before licking his lips and giving a half hearted wink to his aroused lover. Leon felt his resolve snap entirely as he rammed into his lover's ass, digging his nails and clawing at the pearly white skin of his boyfriend. "Fuck yes, kitty. Meow for me again, Cloud." Leon demanded, never ceasing to fuck the smaller man into a quivering pool of goo. "Oh, oh, Leon! M-meow!" Cloud gasped. Leon thrust once more into the trembling entrance of his lover, groaning as he reached his orgasm. Cloud ripped his face out of the pillows as he felt Leon's orgasm hit, his seed shooting into his ass.

_"So Cloud, who's not a masochist again?" _

Leon slumped forward onto Cloud's collapsed form. He heard a muffled "Shut up." and grinned. Fearing that his lover would suffocate into the pillow, the brunette rolled over onto his back, bringing Cloud with him. The blonde swivelled a little so he was facing his boyfriend and relaxed on top of his chest. "Leon, you're a sadist." He murmured. Leon chuckled, rolling his hips upward to hit the blonde's prostate again. "I know, kitty." He replied, nearly out of breath. "You're still inside me." Cloud mumbled. "I know, kitty." Leon replied again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud paced the bedroom, endlessly. The normally painstakingly neat room was in an array of clothes thrown around in messy piles, towels left damp on the wooden floor, bed sheets rumpled and pulled out of line. The blonde didn't notice the state of the bedroom though, as he chewed his bottom lip, still pacing. In fact, the blonde himself hadn't even bothered to put any clothes on, pacing only in his black satin boxers. It had been roughly two weeks since his boyfriend had given him the best sex of his life only to go back to their gentle, slow sex and Cloud was on the verge of having a sexually frustrated psychotic break.

Leon had peeked into their messy room to watch his lover's erratic pacing. He smiled a little to himself before leaving the blonde to his thoughts. The brunette felt a little guilty but Cloud deserved a little bullying. _Serves him right, _Leon thought before removing himself from the door way and heading off to work.

Cloud turned just in time to catch his boyfriend walk away from their shared room. "Leon!" The blonde called, racing out of the room. The brunette turned, glancing up at the blonde at the top of the stairs. "Cloud?" Leon questioned, looking his lover up and down. Cloud bounded down the stairs and jumped on his boyfriend, his arms and legs automatically entwining around the brunette's neck and waist. Leon held onto his lover, clutching his ass with both hands. Taken aback, Leon queried the blonde, "What?". It wasn't like Cloud to throw himself at the brunette, much less when he was walking out of the house. The blonde nuzzled Leon's neck affectionately before whispering in his ear, "I need you to call in sick." Leon paused for a good few moments before he nodded. Removing one of his hands from his lover's ass, Leon fumbled for his phone.

Ringing his boss an hour before his shift, the brunette was slightly nervous. "What the fuck do you fucking want, Leonheart?! Where the fuck are ya?! You're meant to be here by now!" His boss screeched into the phone. Pulling the cell away from his ear, Leon responded into the speaker, "Hello Cid. I'm actually ringing to tell you I can't come into work today, Cloud needs to go to the hospital." There was a brief silence before a roar of anger was heard from the phone. "Who cares if your pansy boyfriend's sick! Who the fuck am I going to call on short notice, Squall?!" Cid screamed. Leon winced as Cloud began impatiently licking and sucking on his neck. "Ummm. Reno." Leon gasped, trying not to moan into the receiver. "You guys are chucking a sicky to fuck aren't you?" The middle aged blonde questioned, disgusted. Leon's silence confirmed the older man's suspicions. "You owe me, Leonheart." Cid spoke, gruffly before hanging up.

Leon shoved his phone into his back pocket before narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. "Cloud, you know my pay check? That pays for the house and the bills." The brunette chastised. The blonde only bit Leon's neck in response, burying his face deeper into the nape of the older man's neck. Leon sighed before making his way up the stairs to their bedroom. Reaching the door, the brunette kicked it open, making his way inside. Shifting the blonde in his arms, Leon threw his boyfriend onto the bed before collapsing on top of him.

Cloud's breath hitched as he waited for the onslaught of sexual aggression only to be sorely disappointed at his lover's lack of movement. The blonde wriggled underneath the brunette trying to incite a response. "Don't, Cloud." Leon mumbled into his boyfriend's chest, content to just lie there, catching up on some much needed rest. But Cloud wasn't going to have any of that. Huffing, Cloud ground his hips upwards against Leon's. The brunette lazily opened an eye to peer at his cheeky boyfriend. "Cloud. " Leon firmly stated his name in an attempt to chastise lazily. The blonde merely buried his face in Leon's neck again, hiding from his lover's languid glare. Surmising that the younger man had ceased his affections, Leon closed his eyes. In a few moments, the brunette was fast asleep.

Noting that Leon had now made himself vulnerable, Cloud sucked harshly on his neck, creating a small bruise. Leon moaned involuntarily at the contact, his frowning in his sleep. But Cloud had finally snapped and aggressively licked, bit and sucked his boyfriend's neck in an attempt to wake him. But everything Cloud did to arouse his lover only excited him more as Leon moaned with every kiss, bite and hickey. The blonde craving some kind of friction, ground his hips against the brunette's body, moaning into his lover's ear.

Leon's eyes snapped open at the sound of Cloud moaning. "Cloud." Leon growled, looking down at the whimpering blonde. "Leon. I need you to fuck me. Please." The smaller man pleaded, a tear sliding down his cheek. The brunette's frown disappeared as he placed a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Okay." Leon murmured, kissing the pink lips softly again. The older man pulled back though, to slowly remove his fur lined leather jacket and white singlet. Cloud watched as his lover undressed, tantalisingly slow. As soon as the brunette's shirt was off, the blonde's mouth latched onto the tanned skin, sucking and biting. Leon groaned as his lover licked downwards, trying to unbuckle his many belts before giving up and whining. "Leonnnn, I can't undo them." Cloud cried, pathetically. The brunette pushed his boyfriend's face away from his body and started to undo his belts. Encouraging his lover to hurry, Cloud once again moved to impatiently kiss Leon's neck, biting savagely when the blonde had decided the older man had taken too long. Unhooking his belts, Leon pushed his eager boyfriend away again, this time hopping of the bed altogether to removed his clothing.

To Cloud's dismay, the older man removed himself from the bed, taking his boots and socks off and began to slip out of his skin tight leather pants. "Leon, you can leave your pants on." The blonde murmured, never taking his eyes off his boyfriend. The brunette nodded, climbing back onto the bed. Leaning over the blonde, Leon placed butterfly kisses on his lover's chest, licking the smaller man's nipples. Cloud whimpered softly, his hips helplessly rolling up against Leon's body. Leon bit back a smirk, continuing his gentle approach. Sliding down the blonde's body, Leon slowly removed the only article of clothing, freeing his hard and weeping cock. Cloud groaned eagerly, a small hand clutching at Leon's shoulder. The brunette chuckled at his impatient lover, spreading the blonde's legs and burying his face in between the creamy white thighs. Expecting a blow job, Cloud had a hand on Leon's shoulder, pushing him down but when the brunette buried his head in between the blonde's thighs, Cloud was confused until Leon lifted him by his hips.

"Oh!" Cloud moaned as the brunette gently licked his entrance. "Leon! Fuck me already!" Cloud half shouted, half moaned, unable to roll his hips with the brunette in such a position. "Uh, please baby. Please!" The blonde whimpered, unable to take the soft waves of bliss any longer. Leon focused solely on licking, ignoring Cloud's cries of frustrated pleasure. Realising that Leon wasn't going to be persuaded, Cloud fisted his weeping cock, in an attempt to hurry the brunette along. Feeling the blonde's entrance twitching, Leon thrust his tongue inside, effectively tongue fucking the blonde. A harsh moan ripped from Cloud's throat as he came on his chest.

Leon pulled away from the blonde's entrance, laying his head on his lover's thighs. Cloud laid on the bed silently, his heavy breathing keeping him from whining. Leon had won again, there was no rough sex of magical proportions. "Leon?" Cloud questioned, taking in that the brunette hadn't spoken for a while. Looking down, he realised that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. "Son of a bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Leon had feigned sleep as Cloud tried to regain his breath from the overwhelming orgasm. He heard the frustrated groans and cursing from his beautiful lover and fought not to smirk. Leon knew he was being cruel. He also knew that the blonde was very close to his mental breaking point. Did that matter? Yes. Did that mean that the brunette was going to stop? No. Leon was pleased that Cloud finally understood his own sexual preferences and he was rather liking it when the blonde begged him for that sweet and painful release. But the brunette wasn't going to give it to him just yet.

Cloud could feel his orgasm drying and congealing on his chest. It had been at least an hour and a half since Leon had fallen asleep in between his legs after bringing him to orgasm. Which would have been fine had the heavier older man not draped his arms over the smaller blonde, effectively pinning him to the bed. So Cloud had laid there, for the past two hours waiting patiently for his boyfriend to wake up. Realising that the brunette would probably be out for another hour or so, Cloud groaned in defeat. His legs were numb, he was covered in thick, congealed cum and he needed to pee.

Leon had woken up at the feel of his blonde lover's thighs trembling beneath his cheeks. Raising his head to look up at the blonde, Leon sleepily noticed that the other man was pinching his cock. "Oh, thank God. You're awake. Leon, I have to go to the bathroom." Cloud said, excited that he would finally be free from the heavy older man. Rolling off the blonde, Leon huddled on the mattress, watching as his boyfriend ran to the bathroom. Leon chuckled, almost sadistically as he watched his boyfriend's fine form race into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Oh my god!" Cloud shouted through the walls, sending his lover into a fit of choked chuckles. Exiting from the bathroom, the blonde pouted at his cruel brunette. "Why won't you fuck me, baby?" Cloud murmured, his voice unintentionally hitching and his breath heavy with each word. Leon frowned at the blonde, sitting up and gesturing for the boy to come closer.

Cloud walked to the edge of the bed, stopping just before the brunette. He didn't exactly feel quite lovey dovey at the moment, as he was still quite sexually unsatisfied. Leon wasn't amused and grabbed the blonde, pulling him onto the bed and into his embrace. Cloud had no qualms with wrapping his arms and legs around the brunette though once seated in his lap, affectionately nuzzling his neck. "We can fuck now, if you want." Leon groaned as the blonde accidentally ground his ass against the brunette's cock. Cloud couldn't stop a moan escaping his pink lips at the husky sentence uttered from his lover's mouth. Wriggling back, the blonde quickly pulled down the brunette's leather pants only allowing his cock to spring free. "Easy, Cloud." Leon murmured as the blonde abruptly sat back onto his lap, plunging his tight ass onto the rock hard cock of the brunette.

Cloud winced as he forced himself to impale his tight entrance on Leon's cock. It didn't make it better that the brunette decided not to thrust upwards like he usually did to help the blonde. Biting his lip, Cloud bounced on the brunette's lap, effectively thrusting all of Leon's length into his extremely tight and only slightly moist entrance. Leon groaned at the painful clenching of his lover's entrance around his cock. "Cloud, hop off. Too dry, too tight." Leon moaned as his boyfriend raised his hips only to bring them down again, harshly. Lifting the blonde off his lap, Leon pushed him down onto the bed. "Finger yourself, or I won't fuck you." The brunette snapped, licking the blonde's pained tears off his pale cheeks. Cloud huffed in protest but licked his fingers, coating them in a thin layer of saliva.

Leon couldn't take his eyes off his blonde lover as he deemed his fingers slickened enough, choosing to slide his index finger into his tight heat. Cloud knew his boyfriend was watching his every move and fought not to wince as he impatiently thrust his second finger in, quickly scissoring his tight ass. Moans slipping from his parted lips, Cloud rocked his hips against his fingers, which were only just too short to reach his prostate. Whining in defeat, the blonde slipped the third and last finger into his spasming ass, throwing his head back from the ecstasy.

Growing impatient, Leon grabbed the blonde and pulled him back onto his lap with a snarl. Cloud took the hint and once again impaled himself on the brunette's erection, his arms and legs wrapping themselves around the taut muscles of his boyfriend's body. The blonde moaned as the brunette was able to now thrust upwards, relentlessly sliding in and out of the loosened entrance of the smaller man. "Oh Gods! Leon!" Cloud moaned as he tried to match the brunette's hips rhythm, failing as the older male sent him into a dazed frenzy of moans and heavy pants. Clawing at the brunette's skin, Cloud mewled as his first orgasm splattered over Leon's stomach, no warning at all. Hastening his already incredible speed, Leon slammed into the blonde, all concern flying out the window.

Cloud moaned as he felt Leon's sadism kick in, the brunette hitting his prostate slam after slam of his hips. The blonde had already orgasmed once from the sheer fact that the brunette was inside him and thrusting with no holds barred. Cloud screamed as he felt his ass tear, relishing in the sharp pain. Leon knew he had torn his lover's entrance, feeling the warm sensation of blood around his cock but he couldn't stop thrusting into the tight heat, ramming the head of his cock into the blonde's prostate. Cloud moaned and tightened his grip around his boyfriend's neck, as his second orgasm exploded all over the pair of them, the heated liquid running down their bodies. Leon smirked, he hadn't even had to touch his boyfriend's cock once and he already had two orgasms, as a Dom, his job was done.

Thrusting harder into the blonde, Leon felt his own orgasm build up. Cloud began bouncing up and down on his boyfriend's lap, trying to help the brunette. Leon moaned in appreciation and bit the blonde's neck savagely as he came into the torn , loosened entrance of his lover. Cloud shrieked at the feel of Leon's teeth sinking into his skin, his hand finally touching his cock, attempting one last orgasm before the brunette threw him off. To Cloud's surprise, Leon let the blonde jerk himself off, focusing on licking the bloodied bite mark he had caused during his own orgasm. Cloud felt the brunette suck on his skin, creating small hickeys on the pale and creamy flesh. When Leon began to bite impatiently, the blonde felt his orgasm rise up and push him over the golden edge, his cum shooting on the brunette's lower stomach. "Oh my god." Cloud breathed, as his head slumped forward to rest on his arm that was still wrapped around the brunette's neck. "Feel better?" Leon asked, barely grunting out the sentence. Cloud nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "We're not done yet." The brunette murmured as he felt his cock harden inside the blonde again. "Ah, Leonn!" Cloud moaned in response. "That's it baby." Leon growled.


End file.
